cawfandomcom-20200216-history
New Gen Wrestling
A CAW League, produced by Mercurius Studios, that revolutionized what CAW is really about, with a roster of over 60 superstars, 8 championship titles (3 for Men, 4 for Women and 2 that can be won by either gender), and one dream that became a masterpiece. It is known, at CAW Underground, as one of the "major" leagues due to it's production and editing being top-notch "TV Programming-like" shows. NGW is recognized along with CAW-D, RIP Tile, and CCW as the "Big 4". It is known in CAW Wresting for its roster source of Fantasy, Reality, & Video Games. =How It Began...= During the summer of 2004, Fredrick James Francis was inspired by the action of other CAW Leagues (NoDQ CAW & SLAM n JAM just to name a few) and thought making one of his own would do the same. But in order to do that, he needed a few ideas to make it possible. One of them was the lack of female compeition. And the Sailor Senshi (Ami Mizuno, Usagi Tsukino, & Makoto Kino) was the first CAWs that came to mind. Soon after, a few males like Duke Nukem, Jet Li, Carl Brutananadilewski (from Aqua Teen Hunger Force) began to be made to make it an official start, which happened on October 9, 2004 with the first episode of the weekly series, NGW WarZone. The first season was mostly created with just Movie Maker, until an upgrade was discovered after New Year's Bash 2005, when Adobe Premiere became the second source of editing. Over the years, the evolution of the company came quite clear as every event shows its progress of CAW Programming. With watermarks, tv ratings, and graphics for each title shown, the shows look more towards real-life TV programming. Even logos for the company and events showed more promise using Adobe Photoshop's tricks to make them. At the beginning, it was named New Generation Wrestling for 2 seasons, until third season when it was shortened to New Gen Wrestling to feel more modern. Programs Used The programs used to make the episodes and CPVs are as follows: :*Windows Movie Maker (Editing & Commentary) :*Adobe Audition (Voice Editing) :*Audacity (Voice Speeches for promos) :*Adobe Premiere Elements 3 (2nd Editing, Adding Graphics, Import additional audio) :*Adobe Photoshop CS2 (Making graphics) =Season Listing= Every season, NGW's action lasts 5-9 months, depending on the situations the league went through. Here's the list of the seasons, so far: NGW WarZone A hour-long webisode series that gives NGW action on a weekly basis. But, whenever a CPV occurs on the same week, the WarZone will not air, due to preparation for the event. On some occasions, an episode of NGW WarZone can last for up to two hours, depending on what is needed. On these episodes, one to four matches plus a couple "talk-only" segments develop many storylines that'll build up for the CPV match. This show uses entirely on ''WWE Raw Arena from varoius WWE games for this show. Also, there's numerous theme song changes for the show throughout the years. Here's the list of those songs, in chronological order: Countdown Showdown A temporary pre-CPV program showing matches that didn't make it to the event, but have a storyline involved in them. This only happened twice--before New Year's Bash & Interactive Chaos, during Season Two. NGW's Main Event The newest addition to the NGW lineup as it's the flagship non-CPV special, containing matches that'll hype up for SuperBrawl. The first 3-Hour Special aired April 8, 2007 during the Third Season, and will be part of the episode list hereon out. This show uses entirely on Saturday Night's Main Event Arena from the WWE Smackdown vs Raw video game series. :*Papa Roach's "Dead Cell" is the current official theme song for this show. It is off the album, Infest. Monthly Click-Per-Views On the final week of each month, the company hosts a Click-Per-View, which is another word for Mega Event, that can last 2-3 hours. Here's the current CPV listing that NGW does: :*'July' -- Fully Loaded :*'August' -- Vixen's Vengeance (1st Female-Only CPV) :*'September' -- Souled Out :*'October' -- Survival of the Best :*'November' -- Fall Brawl (Home of the '''WarGames')'' :*'December' -- Mayhem (NGW's Hardcore click-per-view) :*'January' -- New Year's Bash (Home of the '''30-Men and 30-Women Ultimate Elimination Matches')'' :*'February' -- Taboo Tuesday (Formerly named "Interactive Chaos" & the event where people choose anything the event polls on) :*'April' -- NGW's Main Event (Non-CPV Special pre-SuperBrawl Event) :*'April, May, or June' -- SuperBrawl (The only multi-day event that lasts over an hour a day for six days 6 hours total, but SuperBrawl 3 changed the format to 2 hours a day for three days) NOTE: When during hiatus the scheduled CPVs are rescheduled to another date. As soon as NGW returns, that CPV--or two--they're leading up to will happen, then return to the scheduled CPVs the following month or two. SuperBrawl Moved to it's page: NGW SuperBrawl =The NGW Roster= Staff :*'CEO/Commentator' -- Fredrick James Francis (Appointed on September, 2004) :*'Commissioner' -- Theo Clardy (Appointed on December 11, 2004) :*'Lt. Commissioner' -- Jill Valentine (Appointed May 4th, 2005; Fired on June 15, 2006) :*'Temporary Commentators' -- Isaac, Duel, SlipVayneHead (Matthew Monk), Allan Caesar III Males :*Antonio "Toni" Cipriani - Figure Four Leg Lock, Liberty Dreams (Cobra Clutch) :*Brock Samson - Brock-Five (F-5), Venture Trip (Yokosuka Cutter) :*Brock Lesnar - The Verdict (F-5), Shooting Star Press :*Carl "CJ" Johnson - San Andreas Fault (Pedigree) :*Carl Brutananadilewski - Brutan Slam (Half-Nelson Slam), 2-Wicked Slam (Faling Dominator) :*Claude "Speed" Houser - Liberty Slam (Fireman's Carry into a Michinoku Driver) :*Courtney Cate - Tackle (Spear), Full Nelson :*The Dark Prince (Prince of Persia)- Persian Hammer (Jackhammer), Spear of Death (Spear), Sands of Time (Whisper in the Wind) :*Duke Nukem - Nukular Bomb (The Last Ride), Big Boot, Duke Bottom (Sambo Suplex) :*Eddie Murphy - Backcracker, Bevery Hills Drop (DDT) :*Eminem - Ghetto Slam (F-U) :*Irvine Kinneas - Galbadian Shootout (Widow's Peak), Sharpshooter :*JTG - Neckbreaker, Over Castle :*James Bond - Secret Agent Slam (Angle Slam), Secret Agent Lock (Ankle Lock :*Jet Li - Jet Set Kick (Kicking Combination), The One (One and Only), Rise of Honor (RVD Frog Slash) :*Kurt Angle - Angle Slam, Ankle Lock :*Lance Vance - Last Dance (Vertebreaker) :*Marcus Fenix - Hammer of Dawn (SSD) :*Reno - Turk Drop (Front Russian Leg Sweep) :*Rob Van Dam - Five-Star Frog Splash, Van Daminator w/Chair, Van Terminator ("Coast-to-Coast" Missle Dropkick) :*The Rock - Rock Bottom, The People's Elbow :*Rude - Rude Awakening (Dominator) :*Samuel L Jackson - Pimp Bomb (JBL Powerbomb), Clothesline from Hell :*Seifer Almasy - Seifer Bomb (Razor's Edge), Almasy DDT (Reverse Death Valley Driver) :*Sephiroth - Tombstone Piledriver, JENOVA Choke Slam :*The Sess - Sess Bomb, Running Clothesline :*Shad Gaspard - Big Boot, Samoan Drop :*Squall Leonheart - Leon Tamer (Walls of Jericho), Leonsault, Leon-plex (Fisherman's Suplex) :*Tanner - Test Drive (Overdrive), Miami Lockdown (Haas of Pain), Hit-n-Run (Rocky Clothesline) :*Terry "Terrible" Tate - STO, Tackle (Spear) :*Tommy Vercetti - Vice City Crusher (Edgeucator), Vice Grip (Regal Lock) Current Champions :*'World Heavyweight Champion' -- Brock Lesnar :*'Tag Team Champions' -- Brock Samson & Duke Nukem :*'International Champion' -- Courtney Cate :*'Hardcore Champion' -- Rob Van Dam Females :*Aerith Gainsborough - Ancient Piledriver (Back to Belly Piledriver), Ancient Twist of Fate (Twist of Fate), Ancient Bulldog (Dudley Dog) :*Ami Mizuno - Mercury Stunner (Stone Cold Stunner), Tundra Twister (Roll of the Dice), The Execution (Edgecution), Revolution (Back-flip Rock Bottom) :*April O'Neil :*Ashlee Simpson - Simpson Effect (Side Effect), Lip-sync-assault (Moonsault off Top Rope) :*Avril Lavigne - Lavigne Bomb (Running Powerbomb) :*Christina Aguilera - Chick Kick, Aguilera Slam (Half-Nelson Slam) :*Danica Patrick - Pit Stop (Pedigree) :*Dixie Clemets - Dixie Cutter (Diamond Cutter), Dixie Lock (Texas Cloverleaf) :*Foxxy Love - Heartbreaker (Steiner Screw Driver), Foxxy Kick (Calf Kick) :*Haruka Tenoh - Ground Shaking (Widow's Peak), 8.0 (Rock Bottom) :*Holly Marie Combs - Witch's Brew (Angle Slam), Triple Germanplexes :*Jessica Simpson - Simpson Effect (Side Effect) :*Kelly Osbourne - Osbourne Bomb (Double-Arm Powerbomb) :*Lara Croft - Tomb Raider (Fireman's Carry into a Michinoku Driver) :*Lindsay Lohan - Freaky Bulldog (Stratusfaction), Rumor-sphere (Stratusphere) :*Lita - Lita DDT, Moonsault off top rope :*Makoto Kino - MKO (Dragon DDT), Flight of Jupiter (Shooting Star Press) :*Meryl Silverburgh - Neck Snap (Sleeper hold), Wreath of the Fox (Amazing Slam) :*Michiru Kaioh - Deep Submerge (Tanaka Driver), Shining Wizard :*Minako Aino - V Kick (Super Kick, RVD Diving Kick), Love & Beauty Shocker (Final Cut) :*Morgan Webb - X-Play (X-Factor Facebuster) :*Rachael Ray - Ray K.O.(R.K.O) :*Rei Hino - Fire-carrana (619 Combination), Rolling Mandala (Honor Roll), Flame Driver (Fire Thunder Driver) :*Rikku - Al Bhed Drop (Unprettier), Scissors Kick :*Rinoa Heartilly - Falling Angel (Double Arm DDT), Rinoa-Go-Round (Molly-Go-Round) :*Sakura Haruno - Blossom-plex :*Tifa Lockheart - Meteor Kick (Sweet Chin Music), Final Heaven (F-5), Bum Rush (Punches @ Corner) :*Tina Armstrong - Death Valley Driver, Figure-4 Leg Lock :*Usagi Tsukino - Moondriver (Brainbuster DDT), Kick From Above (RVD Diving Kick) :*Yuna - Shattersphere (Lita DDT), Tableturner (Modified Figure 4 Leg Lock) Current Champions :*'Women's Champion' -- Minako Aino :*'Women's Tag Team Champions' -- TXA (Tifa Lockheart & Ami Mizuno) :*'Internet Vixen's Champion' -- Lita :*'Rumble Roses Champion' -- Holly Marie Combs :*'Million Dollar Champion' -- Sakura Haruno =History of Controversy= New Gen Wrestling has numerous controversial moments in and out of the ring. Here are the moments that'll be etched in NGW's history: "The Hardcore Screwjob" At NGW Fall Brawl 2004, Seifer held a Hardcore Invitational with three entrants to fight against Seifer for the Hardcore Title, that he held at the time. Towards the end of the match, Seifer was pinning while Jet Li did a acrobatic splash at the same time. After Seifer's pin stopped at "2", the ref turned to Jet's pinning attempt and went "1,2.....3!", making Jet Li the new Hardcore Champion. Six days later, the controversial moment forced Seifer to make a one-on-one rematch for the title, but lost it at the end. "NGW vs NGW" During the Winter of 2004, the NGW name became an issue on the NoDQ Forums as a "F-Fed" called Next Generation Wrestling, made a post talking about this league, calling it a copycat league. The argument over the name went for several days until a statement from Wade Needham that ended the controversy, that it's something like the following: ::"Unless NGW's a copyrighted name, it can be named anything with the NGW letters" Since it's end, the F-Fed ceased to exist on the forums, but it was remade in early July, 2007, in its own forum: Next Generation Wrestling Forum, as an e-fed. "Veg-O-Man's Fun Replying to SuperBrawl 2" This was more personal than match-related as almost every day that SuperBrawl 2 was posted on CAW Underground, Veg-O-Man replied with comments that pissed Fredrick off. Here are the following posts that Veg-O did: ::Posted on June 15, 2006 @ CAWUnderground.com :::*"The Cover Songs Almost Made Me Sick" :::*"...And Having Freddy Job To Aquaman Was Really Gay Seeing As I was like the one of the few who actually offere dto help you with the segment and you take the one guy in my leauge who isn't a joke or unknown or from ncw and well yeah" :::*"Okay This Day Was What made The Most Mad For 1 Reason: I USED THE SONG DIE MY BRIDE AT BINDED IN CHIANS! And Then It Mysteriusoly Shows Up here Hmm..." :::*"Take This However You Want Your fans Seem To Like It Im Just One Person" This sparked an overreacting remarks from Fredrick that took this a bit too far. After a few weeks, Veg-O-Man & Fred apologized for this and Veg states that it as a joke, but those posts was removed from CAWUnderground.com for unknown reasons. But this alone lowered the NGW fanbase dramatically, making Fred look for other means of fan support for NGW. Reaction to a Reaction The proof of his actions is when he talked about this and contradicts his words: :*"However None Of My Commentaes Were Ment As A "joke" Seeing As All Of Them Were Honset Criticsms Or Issues I Had With The Event." He states the following before it that DEFINATELY says that he was doing if for FUN: :*I Get A Whole Section On His NgW Page About My Reactions To Superbrawl II (Which I Find To Be One Of The Most Hilarious Things To Ever Have Happened To Me In My Entire Life) This tells us that he'll never change and "The Most Hated Man in CAWU", Allan Caesar III witnessed, Veg-O-Man will always be a "Death Metalist Commentator"--due to his Ear-Bleeding yelling he does in his shows--that will be remain as a rival to Fredrick & Allan. "Referee's Screwed Up Mind" Weeks before Vixen's Vengeance 2007, referee Matt Austin was attacked upon by certain superstars and he fought back. But at the CPV, Austin took his actions one step too far as he Disqualified Minako Aino after she got hair-tossed by Yuna during the Main-Evented Women's Championship Match. This angered the CEO by changed the ruling and restarting the match under No Disqualifications! After 40 minutes of the actual match, plus 10 minutes of explanation, Minako won the Women's Championship over the champion, Yuna. Matt Austin was blamed for Illegal Gambling for matches he referees, but there can be more reasons for his recent action. "YouTube Bans Explicit-Warned Videos" In the Summer of 2007, YouTube removed a few videos from his account due to nudity and sexual content. However, Fredrick posted at the beginning of the event of such content will be in it--should ever be one. This was definitely the case towards Vixen's Vengeance 2005 & 2006, which had nudity and sexual scenes. The first to be removed was VV06, which had the lesbian sex scene between Usagi & Makoto. YouTube forcefully removed it due to that and it was reasonable, despite the WARNING NOTICE at the beginning of the event. The next hit was VV05, which contained the first-ever Nudist Colony Match--where computer-animated nude CAWs fought it out in a Battle Royal set-up. Even if the CAWs were nude, YouTube removed that part of the event. VV06's Nudist Colony portion was also removed. It is quite clear that there are people in YouTube who don't want explicit material on a popular website--even if your video contains Nudity in a gaming console. =YouTube Dynasty= When things were looking down for NGW, Fred opened up new bounds when he signed up for a YouTube Director's Account under the name "Mercurius". Every episode from the past--except for the controversial parts of Vixen's Vengeance 2005 & 2006--has been mostly uploaded there. Currently, there are over 1,300 subscribers who watched NGW through YouTube and don't have to download the episodes. =Accomplishments= *1st League to have more than 30 CAWs *1st League to host a CPV maga event that lasts more than 2 hours *1st League to use more than one game for shows (WWE Wrestlemania XIX, WWE Day of Reckoning, WWE Day of Reckoning 2, WWE Smackdown vs Raw, WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2006, WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2007) *1st League to do shows using Xbox 360 version of SvR07 *1st League to do TWO 30-Men Royal Rumbles yearly (aka Ultimate Elimination Matches) *1st League to have female CAWs *1st League to do a female-only CPV (Vixen's Vengeance) *1st League to have naked women fighting against each other (Nudist Colony Match @ Vixen's Vengeance) *1st League to do a 60-Minute Ironman Match *1st League to do a 30-Minute Iron-'Woman' match *1st League to display graphics for titles being on the line in a show *1st League to feature arena locations for every show *1st League to include WWE-like Impact Replays during certain matches *1st League to rebirth the phrase "Click-Per-View", more than using "Mega Event" *1st League to be claimed as Better Women's Division than WWE =Where To Watch NGW Shows?= New Gen Wrestling can be viewed from various sites: :*NoDQ CAW Forum :*CAWUnderground :*Mercurius Studios' YouTube Page :*The Official NGW Website @ OSportsNet.com''